Lord Atrum
Lord Atrum, or Jonathon Cire, is the leader of the Kinshra of Asgarnia. Quite possibly, he is the greatest leader since several Kinshra lords reigned such as Sulla, Daquarius, and Shadwell. Biography Early Life Jonathon Cire was born on the 1st of Novtumber, astrologically meaning a time of war in his family. His parents, William and Mary Cire, were farmers, much to Jonathon's displeasure. He had two sisters and three brothers, most of whom he found rather annoying. Around the age of three, his mother had died. His mother, always gentle to Jonathon, was a blow to him when she died. WIthout her protection, he was always bullied by his siblings and were never told off by his father. Eventually in the year 161, political tensions were arising and some of his siblings and his father had joined the White Knights and his sisters had gone off and married, leaving him with his younger brother Edward. Edward and Jonathon always got on well, as Edward was a tad sickly and Jonathon symphasized with him. Jonathon joined the Kinshra so he could bring in more money to help Edward, and to gain revenge against those who wronged him. Service to the Kinshra In the year 162, he was assigned to Edgeville for an undisclosed mission with the leader himself, Lord Shadwell and the sorceror Solus Dellager. Dellager turned on everyone only after a few minutes, and Shadwell was killed. Jonathon was one of the few Kinshra who survived, along with Daquarius. Though both Daquarius and Jonathon were greatly honoured and respected for their bravery, someone else had taken leadership. Unsurprisingly, Jonathon conspired with Daquarius, Sulla, and others to assassinate the successor. Sulla managed to do it and gained leadership. In the year 163, the White Knights gained power and stripped the Kinshra completely of political power. Outraged by this, they declared war on the rest of Asgarnia. The War of 164 and Reign under Others Jonathon participated in many different battles, most prominently the Siege of Falador, and once again survived the outcome. Disgraced by this defeat, the Kinshra fled to their fortress and base to re-calculate plans of conquering Asgarnia. Jonathon was, yet again, denied leadership and Daquarius was chosen instead. Perhaps one of the most reasonable reasons was that his brother Edward had died from his illness. Another, was he seemed incapable due to injuries sustained in the war. Jonathon took a vacation from the Kinshra and went to the farmhouse to mourn for his dead brother. He was not present during the events of the invincible potion and the captain in charge was demoted due to his blunder of letting a regular cabbage slip in. Jonathon was, however, present when Lucien had taken over the Kinshra and trained elite soldiers. Jonathon was picked as one of them and was now a high-ranking officer within the Kinshra. Consequently, the Kinshra were crippled by a siege of their fortress and many deathes occured, including that of Daquarius. Jonathon, sure he was going to be lord now, was denied for the 4th time. Instead, another Kinshra lord took place and was even better than Sulla. Jonathon had been promoted to High Captain and was proud of this fact. They even managed to get to Falador a second time, but the lord was imprisoned and the Kinshra had, yet again, fallen. Ascension to Lordship Jonathon had almost given up on the prospect of becoming the lord of the Kinshra, when an interesting prospect reached him. A group had been formed and had invited him to join, however he declined it, as he didn't trust in this group. He conspired with others against the present Kinshra lord as he was also unpopular. And then the Kinshra lord led a raiding party along the northern border of Falador. The leader of a border patrol happend to be Jonathon's father. Jonathon, who had come along, could barely contain his rage. The lord and his father, both people he hated, now were engaged in a swordfight. Without thinking, he drove his blade through both his father and the lord. On that day, he became a lord. No longer was he Jonathon Cire. He was Lord Atrum. Category:Fabled Tales Category:Ruina Pacis Category:Freelance